Change for the Better
by Drakara Nolatari
Summary: PostLotR. Legolas and Aragorn venture off to distant, less acknoledged lands to check for danger. Having a strange feeling, Legolas takes some alone time in the forest and discovers a round object that he's never seen before. When it changes, so does he.
1. Adventure never sleeps

A/N: Okay. I started over. This is the first chapter of my first story. If it's bad, I'm sorry. This is not a Mary Sue, because there is no girl involved gasps I know. It's not like me, but I think it'll change my writing for the better. Though…the character is a female, but not a person. It's OC in a way. Have at it.

Opening his eyes, the elf came back to reality. The cool breeze was flowing through the marble hall, creating a comfortable atmosphere. He realized he was in Gondor, a peace-filled city, and the horrors of war no longer. Turning away from the window, facing the stressed King, who was dealing with paperwork on expanding Gondor's borders into Mordor and making the evil place, less evil and more on the side of good. There was no enemy so life was going smoothly for the families and people of Middle Earth.

"Estel, take a break, you've been at this paperwork for ages." The elf joked, waving a hand in front of his friend's face as if trying to get him to focus.

"I would love to _mellon nin_ but I just can't. Life happens you know. As do my duties." He smiled at his disappointed friend. He waited at least ten seconds before setting his pen down.

"And no one said that duties can't extend to riding."  
A smile appeared on the elf's face. That always worked with him. Aragorn was so soft.

"That's what I thought. We can come up with an excuse anyway. We always seem to be able to do that." He walked with his friend down the hall. The large throne room doors swung open, revealing the rush of air that went past the two, a sign of relief on the King's face.

"Its nice out. I'm glad I got out of there." He turned left, towards the stables. The elf followed with delight of the outdoors. Elves just can't stay cooped up forever.

"Same. I love staying with you and Arwen Aragorn, but sometimes I feel like a stabled horse. Needing to fulfill my need of the outdoors and nature."

"I understand." He opened and quickly shut the door to the stable. Brego and Arod whinnied at the sight of their masters. The elf patted the white stallion's nose softly while whispering encouraging words in elvish to the horse.

"I still cannot understand how elves are so in tune with nature. I would love to know how."

"It's just our nature. The world around us has to be respected, and I believe all animals care somewhat about their environment." Legolas didn't bother to tack Arod, as many elves didn't.

"Unfortunately humans and many others don't take that into consideration. I wish more races were more like elves." Aragorn put his hand on his friend's shoulder before they mounted and rode down the seven levels of Minas Tirith.

Before they left the gates, a guard came up to the two.

"My Lord, where do you wish to leave to?"

Aragorn thought for a second before answering.

"Doing a routine check on all the outskirts of the small villages and cities. Just to be sure of danger."

"Ah. Well, proceed, good day your Majesty." He moved and the two friends exited the city. They trotted slowly across the plains, engaged in conversation.

"I cannot believe there was a war here. It seems like so long ago now."

"It was a quick clean up as well. I feel like so little died but it was just spread out. The grief was outstanding." Legolas shook his head at the many graves lined up around the outside of the fields. "I'm just glad they were very loyal to you."

Aragorn put his head down in remembrance of the honorable few. How was he fortunate to have survived? He was the one they wanted. It didn't matter now, all of Middle Earth was at peace. For now.

**TBC**

A/N: I know. It wasn't very long. I don't care. A chapter is a chapter in my book. Well how about that huh? Legolas visiting, gotta cause something! XD Here are the elvish references:

_Mellon Nin _ My Friend


	2. So it begins

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated. Everyone thought I'd disappeared huh? I have been busy with original stories as will, I apologize. It's been really depressing and busy lately. Well in any case, here's the next chapter, more exciting and well just see.

* * *

Legolas shifted. He couldn't sleep. A nagging thought pulled at his mind. He didn't quite understand it, but he ignored it and turned over. It wasn't helping. The elf sat up, and looked across camp at his friend who was keeping watch.

_I'll take over early. Aragorn needs his rest._ The fully awake elf got up and took a couple steps toward Aragorn who was standing still.

"I can take over Estel. Get some rest." Legolas placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Sure Legolas." He turned and walked over to his place at camp.

The elf stood still, his eyes shifting quickly ever so often. Nothing. Soon soft snores were coming from behind him. Legolas flipped around, to a heavily sleeping Aragorn. He quietly slipped on his weapons and snuck out of camp.

The forest was dark, but the wood elf didn't mind. His feet made almost no noise as he treaded lightly over the grass and fallen leaves. It was quiet, too quiet. No noise meant trouble, well it normally did.

Checking all sides of him, the elf saw nothing. Suddenly he felt a great tug, but inside his mind. No one was around, but something was telling him to go in a certain direction. He looked left, an opening, and a circle of trees. There were mounds of dirt around, some higher than others, looking like no one has seen them in ages. They were on the outside of Gondor anyway, what was the big deal?

Kneeling next to a mound, a tall one, that seemed untouched, he found a sparking shard of an object. Picking up the irregular shaped object, he examined it. It was small, and flat, but slightly warped. It was blue, not robin eggs blue, but a deep sapphire. It sparkled under the moonlight, light gradually becoming bigger as he turned it to an angle. He ran his finger around it, and it was smooth on the outside. Once his finger met the edge, blood trickled from the small cut. He wiped it away. It was sharp. Was it some kind of weapon? Legolas had to find more. It had to be linked to the troubles of nearby villages.

He slipped the shard back into an empty pocket in his quiver and backed away from the mounds. He was going to keep coming back until the nagging stopped. Until he found what he was looking for.

* * *

Smoke rose high into the blue sky. Aragorn turned the meat that was facing the flame, and seasoned it. Legolas leaned against a tree, examining the object more. It still puzzled him, the image of things it could fit into running through his mind. His cut had healed over night, his elven nature being able to heal quickly, but he paid no heed to that. What was the strange object? Could it be a piece of something bigger? It had to be rounded. Legolas turned to look at his friend. Aragorn was pulling parts of the meat off and onto small plates. He looked up.

"Hungry?"

"No, not really. I will eat for your sake." Legolas came and sat next to Aragorn, the shard safely in his pocket once again. "Estel?"

"Yes?"

"Can we patrol the forest today?"

"Are the trees calling you?"

"No, I just need to show you something I found last night."

"Where did you go?"

"Just roaming. Look at this." He pulled the shard from his pocket, careful not to cut himself with it. Aragorn marveled at the shard.

"What is it? Is it part of a precious stone?"

"I have no idea, mellon nin, that's why we should patrol."

"This is really pulling at your heart?"

"Yes." Legolas nodded. "I feel as if somehow this little shard will lead us to something bigger. Something that will change our destinies forever."


End file.
